Blackouts and Sake
by SAL-Chan
Summary: What happens when you put four bottles of sake, three boys, a keg of bear, and a Karaoke machine together? ...Exactly. (Shonen-ai if you squint)


**Blackouts and Sake**

By SAL-Chan

AN: It's a little ficlet that I felt light writing in honor of the new year. What happens when you put four bottles of sake, three boys, akeg of bear, and a Karaoke machine together? ...Exactly. (Shonen-ai if you squint)

* * *

Kyo wondered around the outskirts of his throbbing headache, why the hell it was so cold in his god dammed room. He would've remembered leaving the window open before he fell asleep, but a tidbit of memory he needed to remember if he shut the window or not would be if he had even made it to his room last night at all.

Prying his tired and heavy eyes open, the sight before the orange cat was not the one he expected. The fresh green morning grass was inches away from his nose, the due still present on the very tips of some of the blades. Kyo had a moment to marvel at the beauty of the morning light sparkling off each due drop before he felt all that he had eaten since last morning attempt to fall out his mouth.

A few dry heaves, spitting, and cursing later, the haggard cat shoved himself again the wall at took a deep breath. The morning air was cool in his lungs and it ripped down his rough throat. Kyo took another deep breath anyway, ignoring the sound of the birds in the trees before he realized something.

He was - indeed - sitting on the porch just outside of the kitchen. In next to no clothing.

The orange haired Sohma was shocked to find himself in only a pair of tight cutoff jeans that stopped a few inches above his knees. And he knew from the moment he noticed how cold it truly was outside that the thin peace of blue denim was the **only **thing protecting him from the elements.

Though it hurt, Kyo attempted to think past his headache and remember just what the hell had gone on last night. Before he got to far, a low grown from his right pulled his attention away from his sluggish thoughts.

The cat caught a glimpse of a leg and an arm before the raspy voice of his most hated cousin coughed out the tiny word "_Shit..._". Kyo sighed and was a moment away from saying something before another heaving fit captured his stomach.

Two minuets later both of the Sohma boy's were seated against the outside wall of the kitchen, both equally exhausted and crabby. Any remark Kyo had to make to Yuki was stuck in his throat, and he dare not open his mouth in fear of what else might come out of it beside his words.

_ At least I'm dressed_, he thought, looking from his thin jeans to what the pale rat was wearing. His cousin had on one of his normal button down high collar shirts on, yet almost all the buttons were yanked off the front of the shirt and half of the left arm was ripped of. Dirt covered the entire shirt, as well as his pail blue boxers, face, and hair.

Kyo wasn't sure who looked better sitting there half dressed, but that thought subsided once he had to throw himself toward the end of the deck again.

As Kyo was spitting the final time over the edge of the deck, the rice paper doors slid open. Turning slowly as to not disturb his stomach, Kyo glared toward the person standing in the doorway. A moment later that person was kneeling next to Kyo, heaving his dinner he ate last night over the edge as well.

Kyo - in an act of comradely and shared sympathy - sat back and rubbed small circles on his younger cousin's back. Once finished, Hatsuharu Sohma sat back and whipped his mouth on the back of his hand. The cow was in no better shape then his other cousins, naked except for a pair of chopped up sweatpants and the chains round his neck. Black circles colored the undersides of his eyes, and except for the black the cow was all but green in the face.

"It gets better, trust me." The cat mumbled, sitting back beside Yuki again. The cow gave them both a odd look before throwing himself toward the edge again.

"What happened last night?" For the first time since he woke from his comatose state Yuki spoke, staring off toward the tree line with a puzzled expression on his dirty face. Kyo's stomach made a grueling sound that attracted the looks of all three Sohma's on the porch, and when the organ was finished Kyo shrugged stiffly.

"I remember Shigure coming home with Ayame with the new Karaoke machine-"

"-And three bottles of sake and a keg of beer." The cow finished, taking a seat on the other side of the violet haired boy. The boy's sat in silence for a moment, each of their eyes as concentrated as their headache's would let them.

"Then the stupid cat challenged me to a drinking game - " Yuki started, giving the cat a very ungrateful look. The orange haired Sohma snickered back.

"-thatI won."

"No you didn't, I did."

"Like hell!-"

"-_I won_." The cow cut in, and in the one moment that either older Sohma could object, there was silence. The cow smiled at his truth. Kyo lulled his head back against the side of the house, his eyebrows drawn together in thought.

"Then Ayame and Shigure turned on the music and brought out another warm bottle of Sake....and then...then..." The cat went cross-eyed trying to remember, getting dizzy and almost falling to the side.

Hatsuharu scratched the back of his head, watching Kyo dry heaving over the side again with level eyes. "I don't remember anything after that..."

"Neither can I." The rat agreed, rubbing the tension from sleeping at a very uncomfortable position out of his neck.

"How the hell did i loose my shirt?" Haru asked more to himself then to the others, looking down at his clothing. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued. "And who's pants are these?"

"Mine." The cat said, sitting back again a deck post, whipping his mouth. He then gestured off toward the other side of the yard. "And the rats pants are in the bushes over either somewhere. I think I see my shirt hanging off the roof over there too."

There were a few moments of silence as the boys examined each other. It was then that Kyo first noticed the bright red scratch marks over Yuki's chest, and the presently purpling hickies on Haru's neck. He felt himself pale as he watched the same types of observations filled the other twos eyes, and in moments all three of them were leaning over the side of the porch.

Inside the nice warm house, Shigure and Ayame Sohma were sitting in Shigure's office, listing to the conversations outside. The snake looked as pleased as he normally did, wrapped in a comfortable pink sleeping kimono and hair in a braid. When the silver eyed man noted the especially pleased look on the writers' face, he could not help but ask what.

The brown haired author just smiled and resided his chin on the palm of his hands, his eyes "Did you know Aya, that alcohol doesn't make you do anything you wouldn't normally do? It just lowers your inhibitors and lets your inner self free. It lets you do things you normally want to do, but you stop yourself."

Ayame gave Shigure a queer look. The snaked curled his feet under himself and leaned toward Shigure. "And?" He pushed with a smile on his face. The writer smiled back.

"You saw the boy's before they woke up this morning, didn't you? Hatsuharu had fang marks on the side of his neck, Yuki had scratched all over himself, and it looks like someone attempted to eat Kyo's earlobes."

The snake stared at the dog for a second, and simultaneously started laughing.

**Owari**


End file.
